Increased attention is being focused on eliminating or minimizing the water intrusion through entry doors caused by wind driven rain. Referring to prior art FIG. 1, a lower edge 20 of a door 22 can be sealed in a weather tight manner with a sill 24 by a sweep seal 26 mounted on the lower door edge. The vertical junction between the right and left marginal edges of the door face can be sealed to the door jamb by an elongate weather strip 28 affixed to the jamb 30. The right and left lower corners where the sill and door jamb meet form a difficult to seal junction and are a frequent leak site. There have been numerous efforts to seal the door jamb corners. Representative examples of efforts to seal the door jamb corners are shown in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,851,420; 6,219,971 and 6,665,989.
Rectangular compressible corner pads 32 have been placed on the bottom of the jamb 30 where the jamb meets the sill 24. The rectangular corner pad 32 is compressed between the door 22 and jamb 30 when the door is closed to fill the space between the door and the jamb at the bottom corner of the door, thus inhibiting leakage of water at this location. A portion of the rectangular corner pad 32 extends behind a flexible leg 36 of the weather strip 28. The rectangular corner pad 32 is illustrated in FIGS. 1 and 2 was used by Therma-Tru in this manner at least as early as Aug. 15, 1988. Referring to FIG. 2, the corner pad 32 has a tapered profile with rounded edges. When the door 22 is shut against the weather strip, the weather strip is compressed against the door to form a seal against the door. When the weather strip 28 is compressed, a channel 40 defined by the weather strip is reduced in size.